dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 37
Antagonists: * Count Grutt (Elias Turg) * Carl * Al Other Characters: * Joey, Federal agent Locations: * Gotham City ** ** Grutt's Mansion ** Waterfront Items: * ** infra-red goggles Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Maurice Kashuba | Inker2_1 = Maurice Kashuba | StoryTitle2 = Bart Regan, Spy: "The Ring of Death" | Synopsis2 = Ligoni, leader of the "Ring of Death," uses bombs to murder some government officials. Bart Regan, Spy, goes undercover to investigate, and busts him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Ligoni ** Ring of Death * Jim Lacey | Writer3_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler3_1 = Sven Elven | Inker3_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle3 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "Mutiny on the Sea Swan" | Synopsis3 = A gang of hijackers plots to steal a ship, bound for England, by faking an emergency and causing an evacuation, then taking over. Their scheme is to divert the ship to an unnamed enemy nation, and sell it. Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise, foils their plan. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * , the Phantom of Disguise Antagonists: * Mister Abrams * Boroff * Tom Barowsky * Aleck Corigah * Alex Other Characters: * Barker Locations: * Vehicles: * Steamship | Writer4_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler4_1 = Harry Lucey | Inker4_1 = Harry Lucey | StoryTitle4 = The Crimson Avenger: "Laura Burlingame's been Kidnapped" | Synopsis4 = J.N. Worthy and his gang kidnap Laura Burlingame, the daughter of his former business partner. He then dupes the parents into sending him, with the ransom money, to act as go-between with the gang. Lee Travis finds out about it, and soon the Crimson Avenger is on hand to witness the meet-up, then trail the gang back to their hide-out. Crimson gets the girl to safety then returns to wait around for the gang boss to show up. He takes down all of them, then departs, just ahead of the arriving police, who still seek to arrest the elusive vigilante. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * J. N. Worthy ** his gang of Kidnappers Other Characters: * Laura Burlingame * Laura's parents Locations: * ** Globe Leader, newspaper office | Writer5_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker5_1 = Fred Guardineer | Letterer5_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle5 = Speed Saunders: "The Crime Roundup" | Synopsis5 = Speed Saunders gets ambushed, doused with whiskey, thrown in an alley, and framed as a drunkard. He gets demoted. He goes to war against the frame-hangers, visiting and busting up many criminals, in many parts of town. Eventually he gets his reputation cleared, and in the process sends a large number of punks to jail. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Patsy Ross Antagonists: * Limpy Lee * Joe Forrest Other Characters: * Mayor Smith * Hogan * Guss Rolling Locations: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Don Lynch | Inker6_1 = Don Lynch | StoryTitle6 = Steve Malone: "Miss Cooper is Kidnapped" | Synopsis6 = Three creeps, Trigger, Spats, and Joe, kidnap Miss Cooper, and Steve Malone rescues her and defeats them. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Happy * Ed Antagonists: * Trigger * Spats * Joe Other Characters: * Harold S. Cooper * Miss Cooper | Writer7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Penciler7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Letterer7_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle7 = Cliff Crosby: "Judge Carson is Kidnapped" | Synopsis7 = Cliff Crosby and his reporter friend Teddy Jenson look into the abduction of a judge, who is being sold by a slave ring in South America. Cliff gets captured himself, and the judge gets thrown to a giant octopus. Cliff fights the octopus, then wears its corpse on his head, to frighten the slavers. He defeats them and rescues the judge. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Teddy Jenson Antagonists: * "Buck" Dawson ** henchmen ** Giant Octopus Other Characters: * Judge Carson Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Mart Bailey | Inker8_1 = Mart Bailey | StoryTitle8 = Slam Bradley: "A Dynamite Gift" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * "Chip" Grant * Murphy * "Blade" Roscoe Other Characters: * Jean Kennedy * Dynamite -horse * Stevens Locations: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Batman:"The Screaming House" is reprinted in , , and . ** In , The Screaming House is called The Spies. ** The last panel of this issue's Batman story promotes the tag for the next month's issue, which is for Batman vs The Monster Men. However, that story was instead published in , and the next Detective Comics issue features the introduction of Robin, the Boy Wonder. ** Count Grutt wears a monocle. ** Batman is knocked out by blows to the head (Joey's club attack, and a heavy bag of grain dropped onto him) for the 3rd and 4th times, this issue. ** Batman grapples Count Grutt onto the point of a sword that's stuck through a wooden door, fatally. This may have been retconned out of Earth-Two history. It is never mentioned again. * First issue for Cliff Crosby by Chad Grothkopf. * This issue the Crimson Avenger returns, with Jim Chambers still writing it, and art by Harry Lucey. This feature has been absent since . * Last issue for Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise, by Sven Elven. * Last issue for Mart Bailey art on Slam Bradley. * Also appearing in this issue of Detective Comics were: ** "Murder at Sea" (text story), by John Randall ** "Tiny" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}